


Insomniac Heart

by starofthenight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofthenight/pseuds/starofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has insomnia, and Ryan can't help but say awake with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac Heart

Jack couldn't sleep.

And Ryan figured that out quickly.

Jack was an aspiring writer with no job as a publisher and a lot of free time, using it all to play video games. Ryan was a well-adjusted tax paying citizen, who blended into society, and made no difference at all. 

The two were polar opposites.  
But that's what they loved about each other.

When Jack started to stay up late, he just shrugged it off as losing track of time. But each night, it got later, and later, and later. Jack tried really hard to hide the procrastination and lack of sleep from Ryan. But he wouldn't be able to do it for long. becuase one night, Jack was deep into writing his story, when Ryan woke up in the middle of the night. Jack not expecting this, was surprised.

"Ryan, what are you doing up from bed".  
"I just got up to get some water, what are you doing still up"?  
"Oh i couldn't sleep".  
"Okay well come to bed soon, alright"  
"Okay fine"

Ryan went back to bed and Jack continued writing his story. Jack thought he did pretty well with hiding it, but oh was he wrong. Ryan knew something was up and was going to figure out what. Because Ryan knew Jack could never actually stay up that late as he could barely get past 1:00AM on New Years. 

Needless to say, Jack never came to bed that night.  
The next day, Ryan came home and Jack was less active than he usually is. When Ryan asked Jack why he was less happy and active, he knew he had to tell him the truth.

"Some nights i just cant sleep, i don't know if its the darkness, or the quiet that i enjoy. But I'm much more active, my brain is much more awake, and i get way more creative for my stories".  
"Jack you should've told me, if you cant sleep, than i would stay awake and help you fall asleep".  
"I just never wanted to wake you, you always look so adorable when you sleep".  
"How bout tonight i stay up with you".  
"sounds good"

That night was one of the best nights in recent memory, they cuddled while watching movies, danced to Of Monsters And Men, and shared stories from their youth.

Ryan couldn't have had a better night.

But the best part was when Ryan noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Jack was sound asleep.

When Jack awoke the next day, he realized, he had the best partner in the world,


End file.
